Excessive heat is a constant burden during warm weather conditions, such as those typically experienced during the summer months. Heat stroke, heat exhaustion, and other types of heat illnesses are common occurrences during these circumstances. Various methods for mitigating heat exist, many of which incorporate the use of an air moving device such as a fan.
Common methods also exist for mitigating the heat, such as use of shade producing structures, consumption of cool liquids, and the like. While many such methods are prevalent, they generally require the use of special objects or devices. Many times, a user is required to carry, transport, or otherwise provide a means for beating the heat which causes extra burden to the user. Simple devices such as shade umbrellas and personal fans require a user to carry and manipulate these devices and are often insufficient in their own right to provide a desired level of cooling. An increase in the amount of cooling provided often results in an increased burden on the part of a user and may result in discomfort associated with the manipulation and carrying of multiple items.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which an individual may be effectively cooled while avoiding the increased burden and discomfort associated with the carrying of multiple cooling implements. The use of the umbrella with fan provides a means for cooling and individual in manner which is quick, easy, and effective.